


AC Syndicate Ladies: One Shots

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: Just short pieces of trash writing. Drabbles that I have written from prompts or just because I felt like it. Mostly Thornye but also includes my only attempt at Thornaway (or whatever it's called) XD





	1. Denial

You will pay for this, Crawford!” shouted Lucy.

The Templar lieutenant screwed up the letter in her hands and threw it across her study.

“I will not allow anyone to betray me this way!”

Lucy slammed her fists down onto her oak desk, letting out a cry of anger.

“Lucy, are you feeling well?”

Lucy turned to see Pearl Attaway entering the room.

“I heard a commotion and I came to see if you were alright.” said Pearl.

“It’s Crawford.” said Lucy, sparing Pearl any further information.

“What pray tell has my darling cousin done now?” asked Pearl, as she strolled around the room.

“He has cut me out.” growled Lucy, through her teeth.

“What?” said Pearl, in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Crawford wants the Shroud for himself. He has allowed me to do all the research and now he intends to keep the spoils!” shouted Lucy.

The redheaded Templar began to shake with anger.

“Lucy, my cousin is not worth it. You were always too good for him.” said Pearl, as she came up behind the Templar lieutenant.

Lucy suddenly jumped as she felt a gloved hand come to rest against her own.

“Why are you so nervous?” asked Pearl, as her fingers continued to caress Lucy’s right arm. “We are old friends, after all.”

Lucy turned around quickly, expecting that Pearl would have stepped back but she didn’t. The closeness was both enticing and uncomfortable in equal measure. The redhead didn’t know if she was imagining what was happening. Then she felt Pearl putting her left arm around her waist and their gazes met.

“Forget about Crawford.” whispered Pearl.

Lucy could feel her chest becoming heavy as she struggled to breathe. “What are you doing?” she gasped, as she stood dumbstruck, looking at Pearl.

“I’ll show you.” said Pearl, as she leaned in towards the redhead.

Lucy closed her eyes as Pearl pressed her lips to hers, letting out a small sigh as her friend pulled back.

“I have wanted to do that for so long.” said Pearl, going in for another kiss.

Lucy suddenly found herself trapped between her desk and the layers of Pearl’s dress, as her friend pushed close against her.

“Stop!” cried Lucy. “I can’t do this! I love Evie!”

Pearl let out a small chuckle. “Your love for the assassin is very touching but you know that you could do better.” said Pearl, running her fingers down Lucy’s left cheek.

“Get away from me!” shouted Lucy, trying to push Pearl away from her.

As Lucy looked up towards the doorway, she saw Evie standing there in silence, tears streaming down her face.

“What have you done?” said Lucy, quietly. Her eyes wide with fear.

“LUCY, HOW COULD YOU!” screamed Evie, turning her back and storming out.

Lucy immediately struggled from Pearl’s grasp and ran after Evie, leaving Pearl alone with her thoughts and the taste of Lucy’s kiss on her lips.

\---------------------------------------------

 

Lucy didn't know what was right anymore.

She could still taste Pearl's kiss and her whole body ached with want. The redhead hadn't been able to find Evie and apologise for what she had witnessed and at the same time, Lucy felt that there was nothing to apologise for. She had loved Pearl for years but had never felt able to act upon it. Now, as in a cruel twist of fate, it appeared that her friend did have feelings for her. If only Evie hadn't walked in at that moment, things would have been a lot less complicated right now. 

Lucy couldn't just forget what had happened, she knew what she had to do.

Pearl was sitting at her desk trying to write a letter. Her hand hovered over the piece of parchment, not letting the ink from the quill write a solitary word. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Lucy that she loved her but it was too difficult.

Pearl was suddenly interrupted by an urgent knock at her door.

"Who is it?" asked Pearl.

"It's Lucy, can I come in?" asked Thorne.

Pearl's hands were shaking as she put her writing implement down.

"Come in." replied Pearl, as she stood up from her desk.

Lucy came bursting in, walking straight over to Pearl and putting her arms around her, pushing her back against the desk.

"Don't say anything, just kiss me." said Lucy.

The redhead threw her arms around Pearl's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Pearl hummed against Lucy's lips as the redhead moaned into her friend's mouth.

When Lucy finally pulled away, Pearl noticed that she was teary eyed.

"Why couldn't you have done this sooner?" asked Lucy. "I have been in love with you for years and you have to go and wait until I'm with someone else!" 

Pearl stroked at Lucy's face whilst gazing into her dark brown eyes.

"I was afraid." replied Pearl. "Afraid of being rejected by society, by family but most of all, I was afraid of being rejected by you."

"I want you so much." gasped Lucy, grabbing for Pearl once more. "Please, let me....let me make love to you. I can't bear to be away from you any longer."

Pearl replied with the urgency of her kiss. "I love you, Lucy. Take me."

It was all like a beautiful dream to Lucy. She had wanted this for so long that she could barely stand it. 

They lay down on Pearl's bed and Lucy slowly began kissing her.

Pearl could feel her heart aching, she knew that Lucy would have done this to Evie. In that moment, Pearl would have given anything to have been more brave, to have told Lucy how she felt so that she could have been the only one she loved. She had to remind herself that Lucy was here now, loving her now, needing her now. Her whole body shook as she felt the cool air of the room come into contact with her exposed skin as Lucy slowly undressed her.

Lucy didn't shy away from her as she took in the sight of her beautifully naked body and Pearl smiled back at her friend, pulling her into another kiss as she tentatively began to relieve Lucy of her clothing.

It felt like the most natural act in the world as they lay there exposed to one another, wrapped in each others warmth.

Suddenly, Pearl felt a new and pleasurable sensation as Lucy moved her fingers to her most intimate part. Lucy gazed into her friend's dark eyes.

"Tell me if you want to stop." said Lucy, softly. 

Pearl just smiled back at her, before closing her eyes to commit the sensation to her memory.

"Ohhh." gasped Pearl.

She threw her head back, thrusting her hips towards Lucy's fingers, trying to bring this along faster.

Lucy didn't take her eyes from Pearl's as she slowly brought her friend closer to climax.

"Lucy- Ohh, Lucy. I love you." Pearl moaned out.

Lucy couldn't stand the pain in her heart. She could see the tears welling up in her vision. She wanted Pearl, but at same time, she didn't want to lose Evie.

Lucy brought her mind back to the present moment. She wanted to please Pearl, to see her come completely undone. She watched as Pearl's eyes began to lose all sense of their surroundings. Listened, as Pearl let out a glorious cry. Held on, as she gently caressed Pearl's body as she shivered in her arms and finally felt her relax in her embrace.

Lucy said nothing as she softly kissed her and held her close.

"Thank you, my darling." said Pearl, as her hazy eyes looked longingly at Lucy. 

Pearl began to kiss Lucy with a hunger. The redhead replied by putting a finger to Pearl's lips.

"I just want to hold you and fall asleep with you in my arms. I don't know if I will ever get the chance again." lamented Lucy.

"You're going to make amends with Miss Frye, aren't you?" asked Pearl.

"She hasn't done anything to wrong me and I still love her." whispered Lucy. "But I love you, Pearl and I don't want to leave you."

Lucy softly kissed Pearl and eased back into her arms. "Just let me have this moment when I knew that you were mine."


	2. My Beautiful Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie wakes up in Lucy's arms.

She didn't know where she was at first as she gradually opened her eyes to the early morning light. Turning in the bed, Evie felt her body jolt when she saw the arm that was wrapped tightly around her, holding her close. Then she remembered the night before. The tangling of limbs as they clung to each other, desperate to feel the warmth of skin against skin. 

Her heart began to pound as she recalled the tenderness of the kiss, her gaze lingering, lost in dark eyes that made her forget everything. Everything but the Templar who now lay in her arms. Evie knew this was wrong but she couldn't let go. She smiled to herself as she pressed her face into the Templar's long red hair, breathing in the woman's scent, making her shudder and gasp with want.

"I love you....Lucy." whispered Evie, as she buried her face in the Templar's neck. 

Lucy Thorne moved ever so slightly over in the bed, pulling the young assassin closer so that she had Evie's head resting against her chest.

The Templar smiled to herself as she pressed a gentle kiss into the assassin's hair. She knew that this went against everything that the Templar Order stood for, but for once in her life she was content and she wasn't prepared to let that feeling go.

"I love you, Evie." whispered Lucy.

Suddenly the young assassin was awake, her enemy finding herself being covered in gentle kisses. The Templar can't stifle the soft moan that escapes her lips.

They wrap each other in a passionate embrace, their bodies aching for each other. 

Evie lay back against the bed. Her body, powerless. Her mind, a blur. She giggled as she thought of what her Brother would think if he knew who she was with.

Then, reaching out, she pulled the redheaded Templar down against her. 

"My beautiful enemy." whispered Evie, as she stroked at Lucy's face. 

She was lying in the arms of a Templar but Evie didn't care. All she knew was that she was lying in the arms of the woman she loved and who loved her just as much in return.


	3. Playing It By Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie goes to the Kenway Mansion to look for the Shroud but gets more than she bargained for.

Evie was standing in the square overlooking the Kenway Mansion. Henry, for whatever reason had decided to accompany her and although the female assassin enjoyed Green’s company, she felt that he would be more of a hindrance than a help on this occasion.

"Mr Green, if you don’t mind, I would appreciate it if you could stand guard outside while I ascertain whether Kenway did indeed keep the Shroud hidden here.” said Evie, hoping that Henry wouldn’t take it personally.

“Yes, of course, Miss Frye.” replied Henry, “Anything to assist you.”

Evie was about to speak when she noticed the arrival of Lucy Thorne. The Templar was flanked by two Blighters as she nonchalantly sauntered up to the front entrance of the mansion.

“It appears that Miss Thorne has come to the same conclusion as we have.” said Evie. “That makes getting in a challenge.”

“Do you still intend to enter?” asked Henry, concern creeping into his voice.

“If this is a Templar stronghold, it won’t get any easier.” Evie replied.

The young woman could see that Henry was concerned and did her best to reassure him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay well away from Miss Lucy..” said Evie.

“Better go around the back.” said Evie to herself. She didn’t want to run the risk of bumping into Thorne. The assassin wanted to be in and out of the building, leaving absolutely no indication that she was ever there.  
Evie noticed that a window on the top floor had been left ajar.

“Perfect, that will do nicely.” thought Evie.

Deploying her rope launcher, the young brunette scaled the outer wall effortlessly, carefully lifting the window open. The assassin was as quiet as possible, she didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention.

“Now, to find the Music Room.” said Evie, to herself, recalling the directions in her mind. “It must be downstairs.”

The young woman kept as slow as possible as she crept across the upper landing of the mansion.   
There were Templars everywhere, most of whom were too preoccupied with what may or may not be happening outside and as such,they were staring out of the windows, all too unaware of their impending death. 

One by one, the clueless Templars were swiftly dispatched by Evie’s hidden blade. Each one dead before they even had a chance to realise or try to raise the alarm.  
The assassin smiled to herself. So far, so good.

——————————————————————————————-

“The shroud must be here somewhere!” Thorne boomed at the two Blighters.   
“Search everywhere. Rip the panels from the walls if you must but find it!”

The two Blighters hurried off into an end room to begin their search as Thorne made her way upstairs.

Evie remained light on her feet as she crept through to the Music Room. A grand piano stood proudly in the centre of the room. The young assassin looked around at her opulent surroundings.

“Now what am I looking for?” Evie said under her breath, as she ran a hand along the top of the piano. “It has to be something that I can see that the Templars can’t.”

Evie concentrated, using her eagle vision to look around the room. There it was. Looking up towards the ceiling, Evie noticed some musical notes written on the wall.

“That’s it!” Evie said excitedly.

The young woman ran back over to the piano. Her ears suddenly perked up.  
“Better hurry it up, Evie.” she said to herself.

The female assassin played the sequence of notes in the order that they were written down and  something unexpected happened.  
The floor opened up, revealing a staircase leading down into a hidden chamber.

“That’s not exactly subtle.” said Evie, with a smile.

The young brunette walked slowly down the stairs into the chamber.

“This is incredible!” Evie exclaimed aloud.

The chamber was filled to the brim with treasures and souvenirs from Edward Kenway’s exploits but as Evie looked around she could see no sign of the Shroud but it hadn’t exactly been a wasted journey. Just as the assassin was pocketing a gold amulet and some papers, she was distracted by the sight of someone in the corner of her right eye. The young woman dashed to the back of the chamber and waited.

Evie heard the sound of high heeled shoes and finally the pair of long leather boots came into view. The young woman put her back against the wall.

“Someone must be here because how on Earth has this chamber been opened!” remarked Lucy Thorne.

Evie rolled her eyes, of course it was Thorne. Who else could wear such impractical footwear!  
Suddenly there was a loud bang as Thorne accidentally caught her left foot against a pressure pad and the trap door closed behind her before she could make her escape. The redhead tried the lever next to the trap door but it was jammed solid.

“Great!” said Evie, coming out from the shadows. “Looks like we will be trapped here for a while, Miss Thorne!”

“Miss Frye. I might have known.” replied Lucy. Giving the young assassin a characteristic smirk.

“You might have well have saved yourself the trouble, Miss Thorne. The Shroud isn’t here.” said Evie. “It’s a dead end, in more ways than one.”

Lucy Thorne smiled at Evie’s wisecracking humour, something which took the assassin completely by surprise.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” asked Evie. The Frye girl suddenly felt a strong wave of heat rushing through her body. That smile took her breath away.

The Templar chose to change the subject. “So, what exactly are we supposed to do now, Miss Frye?” asked Lucy.

“Find a way out of here I suppose.” Evie replied, as she began to examine the walls for clues.

“What?” said Lucy, in surprise. “You are not going to try and kill me?”

“I don’t particularly like the idea of having to share the room with a corpse for a few hours!” replied Evie. 

The two women worked their way from either end of the room until they unexpectedly met in the middle. Neither of them had been paying attention to the close proximity of the other. It was only when Evie felt Lucy’s left hand brush against her own right hand, that the young brunette stopped. As Lucy’s hand touched hers, Evie turned her head as if by impulse and her eyes met with Thorne’s.  

Lucy couldn’t take her eyes off Evie’s. The two just stood there with their hands still touching.

“Don’t say anything, Miss Frye.” said Lucy, softly.

The redhead leaned forwards and ever so gently pressed a soft kiss to Evie’s lips.

Lucy heard Evie gasp as she pulled away from her.

“Did- did you seriously just KISS me?” asked Evie, recoiling in shock.

Thorne made no reply,. She just stood in silence, looking at the young assassin.

“Oh, damn it! I may never get another chance.” said Evie.

The young brunette pushed herself against Lucy, lifting her right leg so that her knee pressed between Lucy’s thighs. The action of this caused Lucy to moan. She didn’t try to pull away as Evie put her soft lips to her neck. The assassin braced herself, resting her hands against the wall of the chamber as she continued to kiss her way down the Templar’s neck. Lucy Thorne felt powerless, trapped in the assassin’s arms.

“What if I told you that I know how to get out of here, Miss Thorne.” said Evie, as she continued to caress Lucy’s skin with her lips. “I found the exit almost immediately.”

“What?” asked Lucy, as she closed her eyes again, trying to commit the sensation of Evie’s kiss to her memory.

“You are gripping onto it.” said Evie, gesturing toward the ship’s wheel that Lucy had been holding onto to keep her balance.

“Yet, you decided not to mention it until now, Miss Frye.” said Lucy, that blinding smile appearing on her face once more.

“You can leave now if you want to. I won’t try to stop you.” said Evie.

“I don’t think that I am quite ready to leave just yet.” Lucy replied.

Lucy let go of the wheel and wrapped her arms around the young brunette.   
“Please kiss me again…..Evie.”


	4. Craving Your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is struggling with her feelings for Lucy Thorne. The young assassin goes for a walk, not expecting to see the Templar on her route.

Evie was alone in her train carriage.

It was getting dark. The young assassin was sat at her desk, staring blankly at a piece of parchment. The dim candlelight in the carriage revealed that Evie had been crying. The brunette wiped her right hand across her face in a bid to stop her tears from falling onto her paperwork but as soon as she looked down at the parchment the tears began to fall again.

“This isn’t fair,” muttered Evie to herself. 

“You know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, don’t you?” asked Jacob.

Evie sat bolt upright in her chair, hastily pushing the parchment under a pile of books. She didn’t turn around as she began to address her brother.

“So what if it is.” replied Evie, her voice quivering slightly. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

“Are you alright, Evie?” asked Jacob.

“I’m fine,” Evie sniffed, “I suppose that I just need some air,” she said, as she got to her feet.

Evie couldn’t look directly at her brother, she didn’t want him to notice that she had been crying. She could never tell him the reason why.

“Was there something that you wanted.” asked Evie, as she kept her back turned whilst pulling on her leather coat.

“Well, yes actually,” said Jacob. “I wanted to ask if you had seen the drawing of Thorne. It appears to have vanished!” he said.

Evie felt the air hitch in her throat as soon as Jacob said the Templar’s name. 

“No….I haven’t.” said Evie quietly.

Jacob could see that there was something that his sister wasn’t telling him but he thought better of it than to ask.

“Alright, I’ll see you later. Have a nice walk.” said Jacob, as he turned on his heels and returned to his own carriage.

Evie immediately locked the door before retrieving the piece of parchment from her desk.

The young woman’s fingers softly traced their way down the parchment. Evie felt choked as she looked at the image on the paper.

“I love you, Miss Thorne.” she said.

Evie pulled her locket out from under her shirt and carefully opened it. It contained a lock of the Templar’s shining red hair. She had caught some of Thorne’s hair between her fingers during their confrontation at St. Paul’s.

She had found herself absentmindedly twisting the strands of hair around her fingers in the immediate aftermath of their tussle. Thorne had escaped with the key to the Shroud. Evie had been left with her heart in turmoil.

The young assassin closed her eyes as she thought back to that moment.  
Thorne had been so close to her. It had been a violent encounter but Evie so desperately wanted to take the Templar in her arms. Every time that they touched, even though it was in anger, the assassin wanted to keep that closeness. Evie had wanted her.

The young woman stood there looking at the lock of Thorne’s hair and she realised something. It was much more than an obsession. An obsession would burn itself out quickly, the assassin was too sensible to let herself get carried away with immature thoughts. This was much worse. Her heart ached. She couldn’t sleep. The assassin craved Thorne’s touch.

Evie knew that thinking like this was crazy but all rational thought was gone. Thorne was her enemy, a woman and some years older than her but the more that Evie tried to dismiss all thought of the Templar, the more she yearned for her.

Evie flung her carriage door open and stepped out into the cold evening air.

She hadn’t meant to injure Lucy Thorne the way that she did. When she had lashed out with her blade, Evie had been lashing out at her feelings, as if trying to keep Thorne at arm’s length.

When she saw Thorne’s blood spray out from the wound that she had inflicted upon her, Evie felt her body recoil in shock. She had wanted to embrace Lucy, to say sorry, to tell her that it was sheer fear that had led her to hurt her.

The young woman began to walk away from the station and further into her own thoughts.

Evie never could have envisaged what was to happen next.

As she turned a corner, the Frye girl noticed a horse drawn carriage pulled up at the roadside. She froze to the spot as she watched the female passenger alight from the transport. It was Lucy Thorne.

Evie threw herself to the shadows and watched as the Templar made her way along the cobbled street in the direction of the railway station. 

This confused the young assassin and raised a number of questions in Evie’s mind. Why was Thorne here? Why was she heading for the station and most importantly, why had she chosen to go unaccompanied?

Evie let her curiosity take hold as she began to follow Thorne. She kept to the shadows, using her stealth abilities as she watched the Templar.

“I want you so much,” whispered Evie, as she observed Lucy. The Templar appeared to be headed for the Rooks’ base.

Evie knew that she had to intercept Thorne before someone else did. She needed to know what was going on. 

The young assassin took to the rooftops and leapt across the tiled surface until she was comfortably ahead of the redhead. It was then that Evie jumped down straight in front of the shocked Templar.

“Miss Frye, you startled me.” said Lucy Thorne, trying not to sound too put out. “Do you always get a person’s attention this way?”

“Only when I particularly want to speak with them.” replied Evie, giving Lucy a slight smile. “Why are you here, Miss Thorne?”

“Do I have to have a reason?” asked Lucy.

Evie’s line of sight fell to Lucy’s arm and the strapping over the leather of the Templar’s right sleeve. 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Evie, the words slipping from her mouth.

Lucy noticed that Evie was looking at her arm.

“Please, don’t concern yourself, Miss Frye. It’s only a scratch.” said Lucy, sternly.

Evie looked deeply into Lucy Thorne’s eyes, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak.

The redheaded Templar looked at the young assassin, at her pleading greenish blue eyes and broke the almost deafening silence.

“I’m here because I needed to see you.” said Lucy. “I needed to eradicate some nagging thoughts.” 

In an impulse, Lucy grabbed Evie’s right hand and pulled her into the shadows. 

“The only problem is, those thoughts won’t leave me alone. You won’t leave me alone.”

Evie couldn’t breathe as she let her fingers wander to Thorne’s face. 

“How I have longed to touch you.” said Evie, as she gazed into Lucy’s dark eyes. “I never wanted to harm you, Lucy. I love you.”

Evie’s secret was finally free and she closed her eyes as she waited for Thorne’s reply, whatever it may be. The female assassin suddenly felt Lucy’s lips against hers as the redhead wrapped her arms around her.

“I love you, Evie.” said Lucy, as she buried her face in the assassin’s neck.

Evie tried to gather her senses as she pulled her locket out from under her coat.

“I need to show you something,” said Evie.

Lucy looked puzzled as Evie opened the locket.

“A small lock of your hair got caught in my fingers during our fight in the vault.” said Evie. “I couldn’t let go of a part of you.” she said, as tears began to well in her eyes.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Evie and held her close in the darkness.

“Earlier this evening, I was crying over a picture of you.” said Evie, as she rested her head against the redhead’s left shoulder. “Now I’m crying tears of happiness because you are holding me.” 

“Oh, Evie.” replied Lucy.

Evie moved to Lucy’s side and gently kissed the redhead’s right arm, whilst she looked up at Lucy. 

“It’s late, come back with me to the train.” said Evie.

“What if someone sees us together?” asked Lucy.

“It’s dark, no one will notice.” Evie replied. 

The truth was that Evie really didn’t care if anyone saw them. The assassin knew that she could very easily deal with any problems that might arise. She just wanted to be alone with Lucy.

As it turned out, their luck was in.

The train was mostly shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from Agnes’s living quarters. Her brother and the Rooks had probably gone on a drinking binge, something which Evie usually disapproved of but on this occasion she was thankful for.

Evie ushered Lucy in through the end door and into the sanctuary of her carriage.

“You are a woman after my own heart, Evie Frye,” said Lucy, as she looked around the pristine carriage. 

“I like everything to have a place.” replied Evie. 

The young woman walked over to the small stove in the corner of her carriage.

“Would you like some tea?” asked Evie. “It won’t be up to your usual standard I’m sure but-”

“So this is what you have been pouring your heart out over.” remarked Lucy.

Evie suddenly turned a shade of crimson at Lucy’s discovery. She was holding the drawing of herself in her hands.

“It’s nothing,” said Evie, trying to get the redhead to put the parchment down. Lucy was scrutinising the document more closely and she looked up at Evie with a pained expression.

“Are these your tear stains?” asked Lucy, as she edged towards Evie.

“Yes.” said Evie, shying away from the redhead. “I have dreamed about you every night and when I have woken at night, I couldn’t help but cry over you.”

“You don’t have to dream anymore.” said Lucy, taking Evie in her arms.

Lucy softly touched Evie’s face, running her fingertips down the young woman’s left cheek. 

The assassin found herself being pushed back against her couch before losing her balance. Lucy sat down beside Evie, taking the young brunette in her arms and lowering her lips to Evie’s neck.

“Just promise me that we won’t fall asleep here.” said Evie. “We can’t afford to be discovered.”

“I promise.” replied Lucy, revealing a beautiful smile.

It was a promise that neither was able to keep. They fell asleep in the silence of the carriage, wrapped tightly in each others’ arms.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is following Lucy Thorne's carriage for one reason and one reason only, she has a confession to make.

Evie was running across the rooftops. She was tracking Lucy Thorne’s carriage as it made its way through the streets of London. The assassin was making her way to the Kenway mansion, having discovered that the building contained some useful information. Evie was all too well aware that Thorne was heading to the same destination. However, the mission wasn’t what was on Evie Frye’s mind.

The Frye girl perched herself on a rooftop overlooking the square where the former Kenway residence was situated and waited for Thorne’s carriage to arrive. The young brunette could feel her pulse rate increasing with each passing second, she had never been so nervous in her life.

Evie swallowed hard, her mouth was bone dry. She watched the carriage finally pull up in the square just beneath her and waited for a Blighter to alight from the front of the carriage to open the door for Thorne. As Lucy Thorne got out of the carriage and began to walk away, Evie made her move.

“It’s now or never, Evie.” the young assassin said to herself.

The female Frye twin jumped down from her vantage point in one swift movement, landing directly on the unsuspecting Blighter and knocking her unconscious.

Evie got to her feet. The Templar hadn’t noticed anything.

“I love you!” The assassin blurted out.

Lucy Thorne stopped in her tracks, she knew that voice. She didn’t want to turn around in case she was imagining what she heard. The Templar felt as if she couldn’t breathe, her leather uniform suddenly seeming tighter than usual around her chest. She could feel tears starting to well in her eyes. This wasn’t real.

Evie had noticed that the Templar had stopped. The young woman waited for some kind of reaction.

It seemed to take forever but Thorne finally turned around. Evie didn’t move a muscle, that was when her eyes met with Lucy’s and she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

“What did you say, Miss Frye?” Lucy finally asked. Her tone of voice was uncharacteristically warm.

“I said, I love you.” Evie replied, almost in a whisper. She felt as if she couldn’t speak. 

The young woman still didn’t move.  
Lucy Thorne looked into Evie’s greenish blue eyes and she could see it. She could see for herself the emotions in Evie Frye’s expression.  
Thorne was suddenly overcome by some unknown force as she advanced toward Evie and came to a halt right in front of the young assassin.

“Get in the carriage.” said Lucy, ushering the young assassin towards her transport. 

Evie knew that this was a foolish course of action on her part. Who was to say that the Templar had honest intentions or whether Thorne had seen this as an opportunity to finish her. Whatever the reason, Evie’s heart was now ruling her head. 

“I’m afraid that your driver is having an unscheduled rest.” said Evie, as the two women entered the carriage.

The assassin took her seat opposite the redhead and waited for Thorne to make her next move.

“I didn’t imagine what you said, did I, Miss Frye?” asked Lucy, the look in her eyes softening as she spoke.

Evie began to panic. Why had she done this? Why had she come here? Why had she put herself in this position? 

“No, Miss Thorne.” replied Evie. “You did not imagine it.” The young woman felt a wave of heat run through her body and she dropped her gaze to the carriage floor. She couldn’t look into the Templar’s eyes any longer.

Suddenly, Evie felt Thorne’s right hand against her chin. She looked up to find the Templar kneeling down in front of her on the carriage floor.

“I cannot begin to imagine how much courage it took for you to come here, to say those words.” said Lucy, softly.

Evie looked up and her eyes instantly met with Lucy’s. She felt as if she couldn’t breathe.

“I suppose that I should come straight to the point,” said Lucy. “I have my own confession to make.”

Evie sat paralysed, as if glued to her seat, as she waited for the Templar’s revelation.

“I love you, Miss Frye.” said Lucy, as her gaze dropped to the assassin’s lips.  
“Kiss me.” Evie pleaded, breathlessly.

Evie began to hum against Lucy’s lips as the Templar gently kissed her.   
The assassin put her arms around Lucy, pulling her up from the carriage floor and guiding her into her lap. Evie gripped at the leather of the Templar’s uniform and could feel Lucy’s chest heaving beneath the tight material. Evie put her left arm at Lucy’s back to steady her and kissed her again.  
The Templar’s head was spinning.

“Evie.” gasped Lucy.

The assassin was on the verge of tears at the sound of her name on Thorne’s lips.

“I love you….Lucy.” said Evie, softly kissing the Templar again.

Lucy suddenly noticed movement outside the carriage as the Blighter got to her feet, albeit a bit worse for wear.

“Get down.” Lucy whispered to Evie, as the blighter came to the carriage door.

“I’m very sorry, Ma'am. I don’t know what happened.” said the blighter, as she rubbed her bruised head.

“Just take me home, we are done here for today.” said Lucy, abruptly.

“Right away, Ma'am.” said the blighter, staggering onto the front of the carriage.

“I have some important matters to attend to,” said Lucy, as she smiled at Evie.  
The assassin took her seat next to Lucy. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed as they thundered down the cobbled streets.


	6. The Seduction of Evie Frye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie finds herself in a compromising position. Smut alert.

Evie slowly opened her eyes.

She felt dizzy and was finding it difficult to focus on her surroundings. Where was she?

A bolt of anxiety shot through her body as she realised that she had been restrained and to make matters worse, it suddenly occurred to her that she had been stripped of her clothing. She was completely helpless. The strangest part of all of this was that she had no idea how she had ended up in such a vulnerable position.

The last thing that Evie could remember was going to the tavern for a drink, everything after that was lost in a fog. There was nothing that she could do but wait for her captors to make themselves known.

Evie suddenly heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and the door creaking open.

"Good day, Miss Frye."

Evie felt the breath catch in her throat at the sound of that voice.

Evie saw the outline of the figure gradually come into focus as Lucy Thorne approached her.

The Templar looked at Evie with a characteristic smirk on her face, her eyes examining the young assassin's body from head to toe.

"How and why am I here, Miss Thorne?" asked Evie, as she struggled against her restraints trying not to think about the fact that she was naked in front of her enemy.

"I drugged you." replied Thorne, slyly. "You would not believe how easy it is to bribe people these days. I slipped the landlord a sovereign and he slipped a sleeping draught into your drink."

The Templar strutted around Evie, something which was making the young assassin more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"As to why you are here..." said Lucy. The Templar slowly ran her gloved hands down Evie's bare chest.

"If you are intending to torture me, Miss Thorne, you are wasting your time. I know nothing that would be of interest to you." said Evie, defiantly.

The Templar removed the glove from her right hand and slowly moved her fingers between Evie's legs. 

The Frye girl couldn't help it as a gasp left her lips.

"That depends on how you define torture, Miss Frye." replied Lucy, as she began to toy with Evie's centre.

"Ohh, please." cried Evie.

Lucy pushed one of her fingers into Evie and heard a hoarse sob released from the assassin's throat.

"This is the only way that I can have you." said Lucy, as she moved her lips closer to Evie's.

Evie suddenly focused on the female Templar's eyes and felt her heart beat faster. Those beautiful dark eyes.

Lucy noticed how wet Evie was all of a sudden.

"You appear to be enjoying this a little too much, Miss Frye." said Lucy, withdrawing her fingers from Evie's body. Secretly, Lucy couldn't believe it. Why would the young assassin be so aroused?

Evie's body responded by trying to follow Thorne's fingers but she was held back by her bonds.

"Please, Miss Thorne!" pleaded Evie, trying to mask the desperation in her voice.

Thorne smiled at her again before plunging her fingers back inside her.

Evie let a cry free as Thorne stroked lazily across her clit.

"Kiss me!" Evie suddenly blurted out.

The Templar smiled to herself, she had broken her. Now maybe the assassin would submit to her without question.

Her lips were on Evie's instantly, her own body aching with want. She couldn't wait any longer.

Lucy withdrew and retreated to the shadows.

"Miss Thorne, please!" cried Evie, pulling on her shackles. "Don't leave me like this!"

"I'm still here, Miss Frye." replied Lucy, stepping back into the dimmed light.

Evie felt her heart race as she looked at the strangely arousing sight of Lucy Thorne laid bare in front of her.

The Templar pressed herself against Evie and put her right hand back over the assassin's throbbing core.

Lucy rubbed vigorously at Evie's swollen centre, not taking her eyes off the assassin's face as she did so. Watching the young woman's facial expressions as the pleasure of what was happening to her body took hold.

"I want to see you come, Miss Frye. Cry out for me. I want to hear my name on your lips." said Lucy.

Is this real? thought Evie. Was she really squirming on Thorne's fingers, gazing into the Templar' eyes, not wanting her captor to stop. 

"Miss Thorne, please- ohhh!" cried Evie. She felt as if her body was falling apart. She strained at her chains, desperate to touch the woman in front of her. This was the most cruel form of torture that she could ever have imagined, not being able to touch the woman she-

-Loved.

"Oh God." gasped Evie. "I love you!" she blurted out.

Lucy suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked at the assassin in shock.

"Please, Miss Thorne. Let me touch you." cried Evie.

Thorne couldn't be sure if this was a trick to make her release the assassin but the Templar wanted to be touched by her. 

Thorne silently reached down and retrieved a key from the floor before unlocking the restraint from around Evie's left wrist. The assassin's arm fell numbly to her side.

"Feel me." said Lucy, guiding Evie's free hand between her legs.

"Ohhh." Lucy moaned out, as Evie began to move her fingers in slow, regular movements.

Lucy put her lips back to Evie's and kissed her fiercely.

"Come for me." whispered Lucy, against Evie's lips.

Evie jolted violently in Lucy's arms, letting out a long, incredible cry.

"Ohhhh, Miss Thorne!" she screamed, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"I have been torturing myself over you for months." said Lucy, as she gently caressed Evie's skin. "I convinced myself that you could never love me and that this was the only way that I could have you."

Evie looked at Lucy hazy eyed as she slowly applied more pressure to the Templar's aching centre.

Lucy made the decision to release Evie's other arm from the shackles and the assassin fell against her.

"Not being able to love you has been the greatest form of torture." said Evie, as she worked at Lucy's clit.

"Oh, Evie." gasped Lucy. 

The Templar leaned into Evie, her face buried in the assassin's left shoulder.

"I- I- ohhh!" cried Lucy, as her release shot through her body. 

Evie took Lucy's face in her hands and softly kissed her as the Templar slowly opened her eyes again.

"You are beautiful." said Evie, gazing into Lucy's dark eyes.

"I'm so sorry." said Lucy, gently kissing Evie's left cheek.

"You are a Templar, you don't know any better." said Evie, with a laugh, trying to make Lucy feel less ashamed.

"I love you, Evie Frye." said Lucy.


	7. Close To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is supposed to kill Lucy Thorne but things are not that simple.

“Sometimes two assassins are better than one, don’t you think?” asked Jacob, as he gave his Sister a playful shove. Evie Frye rolled her eyes at her Brother and did her best to conceal her annoyance over Jacob’s last minute decision to accompany her.

The twin assassins were perched on a rooftop overlooking the Tower of London. It had been Evie’s mission to singlehandedly take care of Lucy Thorne but after her failed attempt to deal with the Templar lieutenant during the confrontation in the vault, Jacob had taken it upon himself to chaperone his Sister. He wanted to make sure that the deed was done this time.

The female Frye twin was angry, not just with Jacob, because it appeared that he didn’t trust her enough to follow through with the mission but with herself because she knew that she couldn’t.

Evie had fallen in love.

“I’m going to make sure that Thorne doesn’t escape this time!” said Jacob, giving his Sister the most serious expression that he could muster.

His words fell upon deaf ears. Evie was staring off in the direction of Thorne’s rooms, trying to think of a way out of her present situation. She hadn’t heard a word of what Jacob had been saying.

“Evie, did you hear what I said?” asked Jacob.

“W-what?” asked Evie, having finally realised that her Brother had been speaking to her.

“This is exactly what I mean!” said Jacob, waving his arms around in an animated fashion. “You have become so distracted lately. What’s wrong with you, Evie?”

Evie didn’t reply for a moment, leading to an uneasy silence that Jacob didn’t know how to respond to.

“Let me deal with this, Jacob.” said Evie, finally.

It was a statement not a request. The female Frye twin looked directly at her Brother, her greenish blue eyes staring at him in a way that Jacob Frye had never seen before.  
He didn’t know what Evie was trying to say to him. He assumed that his Sister meant that he could trust her to see the mission through, that she needed to do this alone but Jacob couldn’t have been further from the mark.

Jacob only nodded in silent agreement as Evie leapt down from the rooftop and made her way to find the palace guard who Henry had mentioned to her earlier that day. If she could only get close to Lucy Thorne, then everything else would fall into place. At least, that is what the young assassin hoped.

Evie crept around the walls of the Tower until she reached Henry’s contact.

“Miss Frye, I presume?” asked the palace guard, as Evie walked up to him.

“If Miss Thorne sees me in chains she might let her guard down. Can you make it look convincing?” asked Evie.

“I’ll do my best, Ma'am.” said the guard, as he took the assassin firmly by the right arm and escorted her towards the inner sanctum of the Tower.

Evie felt as if the air was being squeezed from her lungs as she moved nearer to her destination. Suddenly, the sound of Lucy Thorne’s voice came into earshot and Evie could feel her hands starting to shake as she was escorted into the grand chamber and brought to a stop in front of the Templar lieutenant.

“Good day, Miss Frye. Do you care to tell me where the Shroud is?” asked Lucy, in her usual pompous tone.

Thorne was met with silence as Evie stood motionless in front of her.

“Surely you can see how I look at you?” thought Evie.

“Very well, I shall find it myself and then I shall strangle you with it. Watch her closely.” said Lucy, as she signalled to the guard beside her.

Almost instantly, Evie swiftly dispatched the guard with her hidden blade.

“Go! Now!” shouted the assassin, waving her right hand at the palace guard. The man wasted no time in retreating from the scene, leaving Evie now alone with the Templar and the corpses of Thorne’s former guards.

Lucy was about to grab a gold ornate candlestick from the altar in front of her when she heard Evie call out.

“Please, Miss Thorne. I need to speak with you!”

Lucy Thorne could feel her body aching at the sound of the assassin’s voice. She had tried so hard to deny the truth but it had proved impossible.

Evie waited in the silence as the redheaded Templar slowly turned around to face her. The female Frye twin held her breath when she caught sight of the Templar’s beautiful dark brown eyes, she didn’t care what was to happen or the risks that were involved. Within seconds, Evie had closed the distance between them.

“My Brother is under the belief that I am here to kill you, Miss Thorne.” said Evie, as she continued to be captivated by Lucy Thorne’s dark eyes.

The young assassin diverted her eyes to the floor, trying hard to keep her emotions in check.

“Well, my Brother is to be sorely disappointed.” said Evie.

Lucy looked at Evie in surprise as she continued to speak.

“Please don’t tell me that I imagined the way that you looked at me in the vault because I don’t think that my heart could take it.” said Evie, as she suddenly gripped onto the leather of Lucy’s uniform.

Thorne jumped back in surprise at the touch of the assassin’s hand.

Slowly, the Templar edged towards Evie and put her right hand to Evie’s left cheek and gently stroked at the assassin’s soft skin. Tears began to fall from the young woman’s eyes and came to rest on the Templar’s fingers.

Then, without warning, Evie felt Thorne’s lips upon hers.

“No. You did not imagine it.” whispered Lucy through the kiss.

“I just want to be close to you.” replied Evie, as she kissed Lucy back, enveloping the redheaded Templar in her arms.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” said Lucy.

The two women jumped, breaking their kiss at the sound of a commotion outside the chamber.

“Where is Thorne?” came the sound of a male voice.

Evie felt her body go rigid as she recognised the voice.

“Oh hell, it’s Jacob!” exclaimed Evie. “I need to get you to a place of safety!”

“You want to protect me?” asked Lucy, in astonishment.

“Of course I want to protect you.” said Evie. “I love you!”

Lucy Thorne felt herself do a double take. She couldn’t believe that this young woman, an assassin, could possibly be in love with her.

Thorne didn’t say a word but took Evie by the hand and led her to a concealed compartment within the chamber wall.

“Get in!” Lucy ordered, ushering the young brunette into the tight space. There was barely enough room for the two of them.

The pair waited, pressed up against each other in the cramped confines of their hiding place, waiting for Jacob to leave.

Lucy could feel the assassin’s warm breath against her face. She closed her eyes and listened to Evie’s breathing. Her body was tingling at the enforced closeness of the young woman.

“I love you.” Lucy whispered. The words came out of nowhere, as if the Templar’s heart had now taken charge.

Evie said nothing as she silently put her arms around Lucy and rested herself against her. The pair stood wrapped in each others’ arms as they listened to the sound of footsteps outside of their hiding place. They held each other close, waiting for the footsteps to dissipate.

Evie could only hope that Jacob didn’t have the sense to use his eagle vision. The young woman held onto the Templar tightly, willing her Brother to leave.

“Where the hell are you, Evie?” said Jacob, as he paced up and down the chamber. Jacob finally turned on his heels and left the room, much to Evie’s relief.

“He’s gone.” said Evie, letting the air flow freely from her lungs. “I think it’s safe.”

Even though the pair had only been in their hiding place for a matter of minutes, it felt to both of them as if they had been in there for hours. They still had their arms around each other as Lucy released the opening mechanism with her right foot and light came flooding in through the gap in the hidden door. Evie was taken aback as she looked into Thorne’s eyes once more.

It was then that the young assassin’s attention was drawn to the fact that Lucy was still carrying her dagger. They had been alone in that tight space, giving the Templar ample opportunity to do away with her and yet she hadn’t attempted to do so.

Lucy noticed that Evie was looking at the weapon.

“Do you really think that I could kill the woman I love?” asked Lucy. She raised her right hand and softly ran her thumb over Evie’s lips.

Suddenly the two women were taken unawares as Jacob came berging back into the room to the sight of his Sister wrapped in the arms of the female Templar.

The male assassin stood speechless, glued to the spot in shock at the scene that lay before him. Evie’s quick thinking mind sprung into action, throwing a smoke bomb in her Brother’s direction. The young woman grabbed Lucy and ran for the open window.

By the time that Jacob Frye had regained his senses, his Sister had deployed her rope launcher and disappeared, holding Lucy Thorne close in her arms.


	8. The Very Thought of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is torturing herself because she loves a Templar.

“Ahhh!”

Evie Frye lashed out, gritting her teeth as she kicked at the brick wall at the side of the tavern with the toe of her right boot.

The young assassin screamed into the night air as she punched at the jagged stone surface of the building, cutting the delicate skin of her knuckles. Tears began to stream down the brunette’s face as her energy waned and she collapsed to the ground in a flood of tears.

“You are in my heart and I can’t let go.” sobbed Evie.

The young woman’s greenish blue eyes stung with tears as she took to the air on her rope launcher.

She was headed in the direction of the Tower of London.  
________________________

Evie knelt down on the rooftop of the Tower and gazed in the direction of the lamp lit window. The air in her lungs threatened to leave her body as she suddenly noticed her.  
The Templar, Lucy Thorne.

Evie leapt across the rooftop until she found herself close to Thorne’s rooms and as she observed the Templar she felt her body burn with emotion.

“I love you but I know that I should not.” Evie whispered aloud.

“You have captivated me with your strength and beauty. I wake each morning longing to hold you in my arms. You are my greatest torment and my deepest joy.”

Reason no longer had a place in Evie’s thoughts. She noticed that Thorne was alone and made a split second decision.

Evie crashed through the window and landed within inches of Lucy Thorne, who was trying to gather her thoughts at the surprise of the sudden intrusion.

Evie could see nothing but the Templar. She grabbed for her instantly, taking her in her arms. Thorne was completely perplexed as she felt the assassin embrace her.

“Oh, Miss Thorne. I want you so much.” said Evie, now on the verge of tears.

Lucy Thorne was having difficulty processing just what was going on. This young assassin had just destroyed part of her living quarters to come and tell her that she had feelings for her?

“Please let me kiss you.” Evie pleaded, as her tearstained eyes looked at Lucy. It was the first time that Thorne finally admitted to herself that Evie Frye was beautiful.

Tentatively, Lucy brushed the back of her right hand against Evie’s cheek and she saw the young woman lean in against it.

“I love you.” Evie whispered.

Lucy moved forward, slowly her lips pressed softly against Evie’s and she felt the young brunette wrap her arms around her in response.

“I- I think that you are so beautiful, Miss Thorne. My heart aches for you.” said Evie.

Lucy’s eyes dropped to Evie’s lips and she looked longingly at the young assassin……

Evie came back to reality as she stared at Lucy Thorne from her vantage point on the roof as the rain began to fall on her skin. The raindrops helped to mask the tears on the young woman’s face.

“l wish that I could hold you in my arms, the way that I hold you in my heart.” Evie whispered.

“I wish that you could be mine.”


End file.
